1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle provided with a male member and a female member. More specifically, it relates to a buckle that connects and disconnects both ends of a cord or two cords with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A buckle disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2594412 is known as a means to connect and disconnect both ends of a cord or two cords with each other.
This buckle is provided with an insertion body mounted on one of members that are to be connected with each other and a buckle body mounted on the other. The insertion body includes a pair of legs inserted into the buckle body and an engaging portion provided on each of distal ends of the pair of the legs. The buckle body is provided with an accommodating portion where the leg is inserted and an engaged portion that engages with the engaging portion of the leg.
The engaging portion of the insertion body and the engaged portion of the buckle body are engaged at engaging surfaces that have the same slant surfaces.
In other words, as shown in FIGS. 12A and 12B, an engaging surface 112 that inclines toward the inserting direction gradually from the outside to the inside is provided on an engaging portion 111 of an insertion body 110 at the rear end surface of the inserting direction of the insertion body 110. An engaged surface 122 that inclines toward the inserting direction gradually from the outside to the inside is formed on an engaged portion 121 of a buckle body 120 at the front end surface of the inserting direction of the insertion body 110.
Thus, when the insertion body 110 is inserted in the buckle body 120, the engaging portion 111 of the leg 113 abuts to the engaged portion 121 so that the leg 113 is elastically deformed inward (see the condition in FIG. 12A). When the insertion body 110 is further inserted into the buckle body 120 so that the engaging portion 111 goes over the engaged portion 121, the leg 113 is elastically deformed outward so that the engaging surface 112 is engaged with the engaged surface 122 (see the condition in FIG. 12B). Accordingly, the insertion body 110 is engaged with the buckle body 120.
In the buckle disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2594412, in the condition in FIG. 12B, when the tensile force (i.e., the force in a direction opposite to the inserting direction) is applied on the insertion body 110 and the buckle body 120, the engaging intensity between the insertion body 110 and the buckle body 120 can be enhanced since the engaging surface 112 and the engaged surface 122 are slanted. However, shakiness is generated between the insertion body 110 and the buckle body 120 under the condition where the insertion body 110 is engaged with the buckle body 120.
In other words, the insertion body 110 needs to be inserted until the position where the engaging portion 111 goes over the engaged portion 121 in order for the engaging portion 111 to be engaged with the engaged portion 121. Once the engaging portion 111 goes over the engaged portion 121, the leg 113 is elastically deformed outward and the engaging surface 112 and the engaged surface 122 are engaged with each other at a position where the insertion body is slightly returned in a releasing direction. Accordingly, the inserting direction dimension L that corresponds to the slant of the engaging surface 112 and the engaged surface 122 becomes a factor that generates shakiness between the insertion body 110 and the buckle body 120. Such shakiness causes an impact noise and harms the quality thereof.